Dyskusja:Płomień Totalnej Porażki
Tutaj piszcie co sądzicie o mojej fikcji Fira (UTC) no to piszemy *tak superowo!! ale mogłaś bardziej rozkręcić w aftremath cz. 2 ..ale i tak jest super ...czy twój blog to courtney-diary?? *Tak, ale nie wiem czy będę go pisała. PS:Nie umiem pisać Aftermatch więc niech szukam kogoś kto napisze za mnie. Ale to będzie dopiero 10 odcinek. - Fira *ok spoko ..:D ja mogę pomóc ..znaczy ja tutaj nie miszę swojej fikcji totalnej porażki..ale piszę na moim blogu :D..jakoś bardziej przyzwyczaiłam się..więc tutaj mogę pomagać w pisaniu ;) *Jej dzięki! Jesteś extra (a właściwie to kim jesteś?) xD Dobra, następny aftermatch to dopiero 10 odc. ale i tak dzięki :) - Fira *to ja agatwtp :) *Ciebie znam i wiem, że dobrze piszesz ;P - Fira *Hehe, ty Fira i ty AgatoWTP obie jesteście super;)I piszecie super blogi...Ja usunełam swojego przez niesluszne oskarżenia- Mia1503 *A ja już nie mogę pisać bloga ;P Więc chyba też usunę. - Fira *Nie błagam, daj chociaż te dwa ostatnie odcinki...Chce wiedzieć co będzie z Courtney i Duncanem;( -Mia1503 *zgadzam sie z mia ..ja też chce .wiedzieć ale wolała bym żebyś nie usuwała bloga- agatawtp *Zgadzam się, nie usuwaj bloga;)-Mia1503 *Ale ja nie mogę go pisać! Wgl Enetry nie działają! Wszystko sklejone w jednym teksście i się nie da nic zrobić! - Fira *To pisz jednym ciągiem....Chwila, skoro ci enter nie działa jak robisz odstępy??Nie że coś podejrzewam, ale bez Entera się nie obejdzie(chyba)-Mia1503 *No własnie! Nie da się odstępów. O to chodzi. I jak ja mam to niby pisać xD - Fira *to pisz bez enterów.. ja mam a komputerze popsuty dźwięk i jeśli chce coś przesłuchać to muszę pobierać na CD i odtwarzać na drugim komputerze ..(ta drugim kompie nie ma neta:/) albo kopiuje na telefon.. uwież na słowo bez dźwieku jest jeszce gorzej .. *Wierzę wam ale to jest to, że jak robię dialogi to się nie da oddzielić. Mogę wam podać te trzy ostatnie miejsca jakby co. - Fira *Ja wytrzymam ;)-Mia1503 *Ale to mi się już nigdy nie naprawi. Raczej usunę bloga, chociaż bardzo chciałam go zostawić i bardzo się cieszyłam z niego. To pierwszy blog na którym mam tyle komentarzy - Fira *NIEEEEE!!!!tRUDNO PISZ JEDNYM CIĄGIEM!!! COKOLWIEK, ALE BLAGAM NAPISZ DWA OSTATNI ODCINKI;(-Mia1503 *Postaram się, ale raczej będzie gotowe w przyszłym roku :((( - Fira *T mówie pisz jedym ciągiem, jak ludzie kumaci to się skapną;)-Mia1503 *Ale mi się tak nie chce. xDDD Będą chyba ktrótsze wtedy xDDD - Fira *Oj to tylko dwa Ostatnie Odcinki...BLAAAGAAAM!!!JA CHCE KISS!!!!ALBO JAK DUNCAN ODJEŻDŻA!!!!PLISSSS-Mia1503 *Mam pomysł jak kontynuować. Przeniosę blog na inny serwis (nie onet) i napiszę te dwa pozostałe odc. a potem co innego ok? - Fira *UUffff...OK;) tylko podaj tu adres-Mia1503 *Yeas!! super jestem za tym pomysłem pliski o adresik . *Jeszcze go nie robię bo zastanawiam się na czym. - Fira *Dokończ na Onecie ;)-Mia1503 *Teraz niestety muszę to powiedzieć- Nie mam i nie będę mieć weny do WTP (no ja nie mogę pisać czegoś gdzie nie ma EF czyli elementów fantasy. Nie potrafię). Mam nowego bloga ale nie o WTP - Fira *Ktoś Ci znowu zmienił fikcję (patrz: Przyczyny odpadnięcia zawodników)! *Ale gadzie? - Fira *Ja widzę w przyczynach odpadnięcia zawodników: Noah - nic nie r***** nic nie k***** i był przemądrzały Teraz dobrze jest wszystko normalnie. *To dobrze. Na szczęśćie już nie zmienia Night i Fira 8D Prooszę, niech ktoś mnie poprze, że NightxFira to najlepsze fikcyjna para 8D! Niech coś między nimi zaiskrzy *_____________*.... Proooszę Fira :3 Nie daj się prosić o tą parkę *_* Hmmm... jakby to powiedzieć. Ja być Fira i wilkołaki nie są w mym typie. Chociaż może coś będzie. Ale Firze się kto inny podoba!! (nikt z PTP) xD - Fira Tak sobie czytam ten fiinał i po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, jak bardzo to jest beznadziejnie niesprawiedliwie. Spoko, ale to że Fira to "ty", to nie oznacza, że może sobie wygrywać w każdej konkurencji. Po 1: W zadaniu z talentami jakoś nie wydawało mi się, żeby Fira była dużo lepsza od Nighta. Po 2: Zadanie w lesie to już totalne przęgięcie. Mogłaś zrobić chociaż, że wygrał Night za to, że Fira używała swoich mocy i grała nie fair. - Właśnie. Już dawno wiedziałem, że wygra, jak czytałem te wszystkie odcinki...bo na pewno wygra - No na pewno wygra, a szkoda, bo bardziej Night widzi mi się w roli zwycięscy. No ale tak to jest, jak ktoś daje siebie do fikcji, to najpewniej ta osoba wygra/dojdzie daleko. Ale tak czy siak: ekstra fikcja! :) No...ja się zastanawiam czy dać siebie do swojej. xD Fikcja niezła. - Muszę was przeprosić w ogóle zniszczyłam tę fikcję. Fira na początku miała być trzecia, Night drugi Luna pierwsza. Ale ja głupia że przez przypadek wywaliłam Lunę. Ale powiem tyle. Jeśli nawet wygra Fira to odda nagrodę komu innemu. A w zadaniu z talentami lepszy był Night, tylko Chris mówił, że to jest Płomień Totalnej Porażki. Zrobię, że w następnym będzie też Night wygrywał, dzięki że mi to uświadomiliście. Naprawdę mi przykro, że zepsułam sobie całą fikcję, ale cóż. Huragan Totalnej Porażki będzie lepszy i nie będzie 'Mnie'. To najważniejsze. - Fira I tu masz racje. Zniszczyłaś fikcje. Głównie dlatego że zawsze wygrywała Fira. Zrezygnowałem z czytania po 6 odcinku właśnie z tego powodu. - Kurcze to niech ona już to wygra i ta głupia fikcja będzie skończona. W drugiej jej nie ma. Pasuje? - Fira zdenerwowana xD Oj Fira, Fira... nam nie chodziło o to, żeby Fira przegrywała teraz ciągle! xDD Tylko nam chodziło o to, żeby się trochę opanowała z tą mocą:P.Nawet z mocami jest lepiej, ale po prostu to jest już trochę niesprawiedliwe, że używa mocy... Mogłaby używać w niektórych odcinkach. Np. w odcinku z zadaniem konkursu mocy. PS: Nie mogę się doczekać Huraganu TP, bo moim ulubionym żywiołem jest właśnie wiatr. :P Przez noc przemyślałam to i owo i doszłam do wniosku... kto wygra. Ojj... będzie to niespodziewane - Fira Wybrałaś najlepszą możliwą opcję; współwygrana. Mam nadzieję, że HTP będzie tak samo fajne jak PTP. Tak sobie o tym myślałam, bo większość chciała, by wygrał Night, a ja - by Fira wygrała, więc jak to połączyć:) to tak właśnie wychodzi - Fira